


Bad Luck Day

by Labyrinthofchaos



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friday the 13th - Freeform, Gen, Plagg the unlucky, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthofchaos/pseuds/Labyrinthofchaos
Summary: Days that have the number thirteen in them are bad enough, but for Adrien; this Friday the 13th can't end fast enough.





	

He was sweating bullets… well almost; his luck didn’t seem to add literal bullets to the beads of perspiration that trickled down his temple and back. Today was one of the rare and dreaded days in which Adrien ducked his head and hoped beyond oblivion that whatever bad luck emanated from his general position didn’t affect him.

Fridays were supposed to be a calm, relaxing day for him; they were the only days with a break from a busy schedule until Saturday rolled around with a bright and early 5h00 photoshoot. However, as soon as he received his miraculous, every Friday the 13th was something of a gong show. Things were always going wrong, but somehow he managed not to get caught up on the same things everyone else did. Everyone else would be stubbing toes, breaking pencil leads. Even Nathalie, ever the professional, still managed to drop her tablet, the one that housed all of Adrien’s appointments for the following day, on every 13th that coincided with a Friday.

Today was going as one would expect for Adrien’s Worst Luck Day or WLD as he liked to call it now. Ducking his head as he came up the steps to the school he heard the bustle of young people all getting ready for school with intermittent exclaims of annoyance or pain as the bad luck rolled off Adrien’s shoulders.

“Hey, Du-!” Nino never quite finished that salutation, as a voice crack ripped through his sentence.

“Ahem!” Nino cleared his throat hoping no one noticed. Somehow in this day of woes, no one did.

Not paying attention to his bro’s broken voice he missed the second last step. In a cliché moment of stopped time, Adrien’s inner monologue went along these lines.

“Oh dear. Is this it? Have I been hit by my luck today? I’ve managed not to get too unlucky on these days, and yet here I am falling, I’m probably going to break my nose. This is bad, now I’m going to have to explain to Father how his son can’t model anymore!”

He didn’t have much more time to be melodramatic before he abruptly stopped moving.

“Wha?”

He was confused. How did this person catch him? Everyone was getting the brunt of his bad luck, how did the person grabbing him not stumble?

His eyes were still shut, and he made no attempt to open them until the person holding him uttered, “Adrien?”

Marinette.

He looked up to see bluebell eyes flickering with concern. “Are you alright?” She asked.

Oh he was, but the sound never made it to his mouth. All he did in response was an exaggerated nod of the head as a blush crept up his neck and carried on to his ears.

A tiny sound finally managed to escape the boiling kettle that was Adrien’s head, “Thank you,” the noise said. Much more of a squeak than a sound but he was making progress.

The two of them stood there for a few more seconds, still stunned that the typical scenario had now flipped. They both had the same thought pattern, “This seems the wrong way around.”

The sound of a phone taking a photo played in the morning air. “As cute as staring into each other’s eyes is at 8h25 in the morning, we should get to class,” Alya snickered.

“Huh? What? AH!” Adrien jumped at the comment and sent himself stumbling back. He didn’t go far as Marinette grabbed onto his forearms and held him steady.

After making sure he wouldn’t fall again, Marinette let him go and gave him a small smile before turning away and joining Alya with a subtle smirk on her face. _‘That was the most Ladybug I’ve ever been outside the suit! That was awesome!’_

“Got something on your mind girl?”

“Nothing!” Marinette quipped. “Just glad my luck is turning up.“


End file.
